1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having an increased lateral movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers are shown in FIG. 5 and comprise a base 10, and a pair of foot pedals 12 having a front end pivotally secured to the base 10 with a pivot shaft 11, for allowing the foot pedals 12 to be moved up and down relative to the base 10. One or more resilient band or the other hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders 16 may further be provided and attached to the foot pedals 12 for applying a resistive force against the foot pedals 12. However, when the foot pedals 12 are rotated relative to the base 10 about the pivot shaft 11, the lateral movement xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d of the foot pedals is relatively small, such that the users are almost moved up and down relative to the base 10 only, and may not move forward and upward and downward and rearward, and such that the stepping exercisers may not be used for simulating the actual ladder climbing action or the real stepping exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stepping exerciser including an increased lateral movement.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a stepping exerciser comprising a base including a first end having a pivot shaft provided therein, a pair of foot pedals including a first end having a bent segment provided thereon and bent and inclined relative to the foot pedals respectively, the bent segments each including a first end located close to the foot pedals respectively, and each including a second end pivotally secured to the base with the pivot shaft, for allowing the foot pedals to be moved up and down relative to the base. The foot pedals each includes a longitudinal axis offset from the pivot shaft, for increasing a lateral movement of the foot pedals when the foot pedals are moved up and down relative to the base.
A resistive device may further be provided for applying a resistive force against the foot pedals.
The bent segments each includes a longitudinal axis, the longitudinal axes of the foot pedals and the bent segments respectively include an included angle formed therebetween.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.